The invention relates to a pneumatic switching means having a body which comprises:
an entry and an exit for fluid under pressure,
a distributing means adapted to couple this outlet either to said entry or to an exhaust, as a function of the absence or the presence of a control signal applied to a control inlet of the distributing member,
the outlet for fluid under pressure being in communication with a feed entry of a distributor coupled to at least one jack.